Prompt Generated
by Sinister Temptation
Summary: Ficlets using various prompt generators. Chapters have no relation to each other unless stated. Various characters, fandoms, and ideas; mostly Harry Potter crossovers. Check for warnings in each chapter.
1. Shattered Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood. No profit is being made from this writing.

**Pairings, prompts, and generator urls can be found at the end of every chapter.**

**Warnings: **Mentions femslash, spoilers for Torchwood's Greeks Bearing Gifts and HP's Goblet of Fire & Order of the Phoenix**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cho Chang stared in horror at the woman before her.<p>

After the devastation of Cedric's death and the disaster she made of the Harry Potter situation, Cho had sworn off wizards all together. One of her trips to the Muggle world had facilitated a chance meeting with said woman standing in front of her.

This beautiful, intelligent, and amazingly clever woman who Cho quickly found herself falling in love with. The woman had opened her eyes to a different kind of magic and showed her the world around her in a vastly different light with the help of a simple pendant.

Mind reading was something powerful wizards and witches could learn. Cho had never tried, certainly didn't think she was powerful enough to learn the art. In Cho's mind, Legilimency was a branch of magic best left to the likes of Dumbledore, You-Know-Who, and Harry Potter.

Mary opened Cho's eyes, showed her the minds and thoughts of others with a witty flare and a stunning smile. How could Cho not possibly fall in love?

It was a fabulous whirlwind romance … until the man with the American accent showed up at the door with a set of odd-looking handcuffs, and her beautiful Mary changed.

The woman whom Cho had loved for the last year had suddenly turned into something that put all the magical creatures Cho could name to shame. The tall and spindly-limbed being that was Mary's true form was even more beautiful and impressive than her human shape.

The change, Cho was horrified to find, was more than skin deep however. This new and wonderful creature was also hateful, malicious, and terrifying to behold.

Pale eyes set into a near transparent blue face watched her with scorn and tears built in Cho's own eyes.

"They're wrong," Cho stated. "You love me; I know you love. It's all there in your head." Shaking fingers palmed the gem nestled at the base of her throat.

A bubbly laugh echoed around the courtyard of the home they had shared for months. "Who do you think created that technology? Besides, didn't I tell you I didn't need that silly little necklace?"

Mary had indeed told Cho such when the woman had first given the piece of jewelry to her, but Cho hadn't thought much of it at the time. It was stupid of her. Had she not just compared this brand of magic to Legilimency, and didn't Legilimency have Occlumency? Surely, this simple bit of metal and gem would have something to block its use.

"You feel nothing for me at all? After a year of living together, you feel nothing?" Cho couldn't stop herself from asking.

The misty face reformed into something like caring as a long, blue finger caressed her cheek. Cho found herself closing her eyes and leaning into the hand. It was a whisper of touch, a tickling sensation, nothing more than butterfly wings on her skin.

"I needed you. I knew the moment I saw you that you were different from those around you. You shone brighter, like a sun in my mind, and oh, how you cried out for me. Listening to your mind was so very simple; I knew everything about you in seconds. I thought you would protect me; I thought you could stop them from finding me. It had nothing to do with love." There might have been a touch of sorrow, or maybe just scorn, in the being's voice, but it was vanished a moment later. "I know, sweetheart, it's all so very sad," Mary cooed, "but true."

Cho felt her heart breaking, all those carefully glued together pieces coming undone. Her heart was shattering once more and it was not something that she could stop.

There was a quick beeping sound from the large device locked around Mary's wrists.

Before Cho could say or do anything the portkey-like device jerked another of her loved ones away, and Cho knew with certainty that, like Cedric, she would never see Mary again.

The tears came in deep, gasping sobs and her body collapsed, fingers clawing and digging into the hard earth beneath her.

Cho never saw the nicely suited man doctoring her morning tea or the Asian woman scanning her home with a device to remove all alien traces. She also never saw the American and the scruffy fellow raiding her house and fixing it to look like the home of a single woman while the dark haired woman stood awkwardly above her unsure of how to comfort her.

Come morning, Cho Chang would never remember the alien being she shared her life and love with over the past year. She would never remember the despair and gut-wrenching pain of Mary's betrayal that she felt at this moment.

Maybe it was all for the better.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Cho Chang/Mary

**Prompt:** Sad, but true.

**Prompt Generator: ** http :/ thebunnybox . bravehost . com / HPDWT . html (remove spaces)


	2. Swap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood. I make no profit from this writing.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Spoilers for Torchwood's Children of Earth and HP's Deathly Hallows

* * *

><p>Steven Carter, unknowing grandson of Jack Harkness, watched the basketball freeze halfway into the net. The soldiers who were nice enough to play with him were also standing frozen in various positions.<p>

The boy glanced around himself warily. The room was eerily quiet, no sound echoed through the large room or from behind the doors where he knew there was a crowd of people working on finding a solution to the alien problem.

Steven spun a full circle. There was no one here, except there was, right in front of him! The boy gave a startled gasp and stumbled backwards, falling on his butt.

There was a man in front of him. A short, dark haired man in some kind of long coat. It looked nothing like his Uncle Jack's. It was a silvery gray color and pooled around the man's feet. On second thought, it didn't look much like a coat at all. It fastened at the throat and seemed to have no holes for the man's arms.

"Who are you?" Steven asked in a quietly shaky voice. The man didn't look mean, but he certainly didn't look happy.

The man gave a sad sigh and a weary smile before he stooped down in front of Steven's seated form. "I'm Harry."

The name Harry didn't fit the man, Steven thought innocently before worry nagged at his mind. Something bad was going to happen. It was a feeling of such certainty that it startled the young boy. Fear grew and his heart raced.

"You feel it," Harry said, "but everything is going to be okay."

Steven watched the hand coming towards him and something inside him kept him still. Long fingers carded through his hair and reminded the boy of how his mum always ran her fingers through his hair when he was sick. His eyes grew heavy.

"Sleep, love, and I'll take care of everything."

**)()(**

Harry gathered the young boy up in his arms and disappeared from the room.

They appeared in a small bedroom and Harry placed the boy gently on the single bed. The man brushed the boy's hair from his closed eyes with a sigh. He didn't know why he was so attached to this boy, hundreds of children died every day. What made this one so special?

The was no suitable answer to this question. Harry turned from the bed, features changing and body shrinking as he turned.

**)()(**

When Harry arrived back at the still frozen gym he looked nothing like Harry Potter and everything like the nine-year-old Steven Carter.

It was just in time as the doors burst open, the world around him restarting, and armed soldiers stormed the gym. There was screaming and crying and lots of yelling voices all talking at once as Harry found himself picked up and carry from the gym.

Harry didn't fight. This is why he was here. This is what he was here to stop. Alice Carter's sobbing screams for her son broke his heart, reminded him of the way his mother pleaded for her son's life to her last breath. Maybe this is what made the difference, what made this child different than hundreds of others.

Harry found himself placed on a raised platform, round and lighted. Even though Harry knew where this would lead, he forced himself to ask the questions Steven would be sure to ask.

"What's happening? Uncle Jack?" He heard Alice screaming and pounding on the window unable to get in, saw the grim face of the soldiers, and the tears in Jack's eyes as he hit a button on the console.

The high pitched squeal started immediately and made Harry want to clamp his hands over his ears, but he couldn't. He had to stay focused, had to bridge the connection to the 456. He wasn't naturally connected to them like the children and it needed his entire focus.

Harry blocked out the noise, the pain in his head that was getting worse by the second, the shaking of his body, and the blood that seeped from his nose. He felt them, the children all over the world connecting to him and through them he felt the 456. He felt them convulse, and he felt them die.

With his last breath, Harry tied the Steven illusion to his core and gave into the darkness.

**)()(**

A sinister presence flew through the darkness towards him, slamming into him in an attempt to force him from Death's realm. The Master of Death was not allowed in Death's realm, but for the first time Harry fought back. It was too soon. He couldn't come back too quickly; no one but Alice could ever know.

The fight went on and on, neither gaining the upper hand, but that's not what harry was fighting for. In his own way, Harry _was_ winning.

Finally, the feeling of rightness settled over Harry, and he let himself be ejected from the darkness.

**)()(**

Harry, Steven guise fully in place, gasped as life poured through his body. Coming back was never fun, especially from violent deaths. His brain was muzzy and swimming from the so called 'frying'.

Harry pushed the white sheet from his body, leaving a copy of Steven behind. Given the circumstances of the boy's death, his body likely belonged to Torchwood and it wouldn't do for it to just disappear.

With that done, Harry Apparated back to the small bedroom where he left Steven. Waking the boy was easy, explanations were a much harder thing. Harry decided to leave anything more than the basics up to the boy's mother. She could decide what else Steven could handle.

Another apparition and another explanation had Steven back with his mother. Both Steven and Harry found themselves smothered in hugs from the boy's mother. It seemed everything was back to normal.

Well, almost everything. Somehow, Harry found himself agreeing to take Alice on a date next Saturday. It was odd, but Harry couldn't stop the spark of pleasure and anticipation. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: <strong>Harry Potter & Steven Carter

**Prompt: **Trading Places

**Generator: **http : / / thebunnybox . bravehost . com / HPDWT . html (remove the spaces)


	3. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Alice in Wonderland. I make no profit from this writing.

* * *

><p>Fenrir Greyback runs, panting breaths issuing from his wolf-like snout. This is a dream. He knows it's a dream, but it doesn't stop the fear from making his heart pound. It also doesn't stop him from running full tilt through the towering trees.<p>

Every time he closes his eyes, he's back here, always in the shape of his wolf and always running for his life while laughter echoes through the forest around him.

Fenrir doesn't know what frightens him so much within this dream. What can frighten the most powerful and vicious werewolf in Britain—maybe the entire world. He is infamous. What scares him and the wolf within him so much that it sends him running away with his tail tucked?

Well, Fenrir has had enough! He is going to find out and put a stop to these dreams once and for all. Fenrir Greyback is scared of _nothing_!

With this thought firmly in mind, Fenrir plows to a stop in a cloud of dust and turns to meet his pursuer.

Except, there is no one behind him. Waiting a few minutes still produces no sign of anything chasing him. He can't have run so fast as to lose them, can he?

The forest is eerily quiet; the laughter that is his constant companion in these dreams is for once utterly silent.

The wolf gives an airy huff and turns back around smugly, nothing to be afraid of.

Panic grips his wolfish mind and sharp teeth snap at air as an immensely large grin hangs a foot above him. The teeth shine pearly white in the moonlight connected to nothing.

Fenrir sniffs the air cautiously, searching desperately for a scent but there is none. His nose, that has never failed him before, tells him that despite the grin there is nothing before him but endless forest.

The air shimmers around the teeth and a large tabby cat with bright blue stripes and bulbous, gleaming blue eyes appears still grinning disturbingly at him.

A shiver shakes thick fur as the wolf's body convulses in horror. Stark, raving terror quickly takes root as that mouth opens impossibly wide—_'wide enough to swallow him whole'_, his mind gibbers madly.

Fenrir sits bolt upright on his leafy bed; scream teetering on the edge of his lips. Whose stupid idea was it to confront their pursuer? He will never, never, ever stop running again, not if that insanely terrifying creature is what is waiting for him when he does!

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters:<strong> Fenrir Greyback/Chessur the Cheshire Cat (Alice 2010)

**Prompt:** Dreams ... are they really just dreams?

**Generator:** http : / / thebunnybox . bravehost . Com / HAiW . Htm (remove spaces)


End file.
